


Super Duper

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Drinking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Drunk Tony has questions about Superman.<br/>Disclaimer: Neither Marvel nor DCU are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duper

"All right, I have a question," Tony said, saluting Rhodey with his shot glass, "If the first two people who saw Superman thought he was a bird or a plane why were they so damned excited about it?"

Rhodey blinked a couple of times. Maybe he wasn't tracking as well as he should be. "Did you just ask me about _Superman_?"

Pursing his mouth, Tony considered the question, then nodded a few times. "Yes. Yes, I'm quite sure I did ask you about Superman." 

"Superman is a fictional character."

Another consideration. "I'm pretty sure there's precedence for superheroes in this world we're living in." 

Rhodey couldn't really argue that, considering who he was sitting with at the moment. "So, you're wondering about Superman...why again?"

"No, not Superman himself. The first two people who _saw_ Superman, wondering if that dot in the sky was a bird or a plane. Why were they jumping up and down and saying, "Look! Look at that! Were they in a place with no birds or aircraft? Like a dome, with a bubble over the city?" Tony could wax rhapsodical at the worst of times, when he was drinking, more so than ever. 

"Maybe..." Rhodey realized he had no answers to that. "I've got nothing," he concluded after thinking about it. 

"Yeah," Tony said. "So, why in the world would they be so excited?" He tapped the rim of his glass against Rhodey's. "The world may never know, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Any, author's choice, "if the first two people who saw Superman thought he was a bird or a plane why were they so damn excited about it?"_ from SamParker.


End file.
